Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a power supply device, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a power supply device which prevent infiltration of moisture from an outside into a printed circuit board (PCB).
Description of the Related Art
In a general power device, a withstanding voltage test is performed on a printed circuit board (PCB) to evaluate whether the PCB withstands a specified voltage limit, thereby checking insulating properties of components mounted on the PCB.
A withstanding voltage test on a PCB is performed by applying a voltage (for example, AC 3 KV, DC 4.24 KV) to the PCB which is left under, for example, tropical weather condition of 43° C. in temperature and 93% in humidity for about 120 hours, thereby checking insulating properties of components.
An FR-1 PCB has an insulating layer on an upper surface that is formed of paper and a phenolic resin and thus is vulnerable to moisture as compared with PCBs of other materials. Thus, when the FR-1 PCB is left under high humidity, moisture infiltrates into an upper or lower surface of the PCB to cause a decrease in spacing for insulation of components.